


Su di noi

by Omibombay



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, POV Third Person, PWP, Slash, Song fic, movieverse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:59:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omibombay/pseuds/Omibombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dove andiamo, capitano?”<br/>“Non ha importanza il dove, basta che tu ed io si stia insieme.”<br/>[Post Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Su di noi

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Star Trek (Reboot cinematografico)  
> Genere: fantascienza  
> Tipo: one shot, song fic  
> Personaggi: James T. Kirk, Leonard H. McCoy  
> Coppia: slash  
> Pairing: KirkXMcCoy  
> Rating: PG-17, arancio, T  
> Avvertimenti: movieverse, lime, missing moment  
> PoV: terza persona  
> Note: ambientato tra “Star Trek - Il futuro ha inizio” e “Star Trek - Into Darkness”.  
> Disclaimers: i personaggi non sono miei, ma di Gene Roddenberry (J.J. Abrams). I personaggi e gli eventi in questo racconto sono utilizzati senza scopo di lucro.  
> La canzone “Su di noi” è scritta e interpretata da Pupo.

Su di noi  
Ci avresti scommesso tu.  
Su di noi  
Mi vendi un sorriso tu  
Se lo vuoi  
Cantare  
Sognare  
Sperare cosi.  
Su di noi  
Gli amici dicevano no  
Vedrai  
E tutto sbagliato.

Erano in licenza, avevano un intero mese per rimanere sulla Terra. Il neo capitano Kirk e il suo ufficiale medico avevano deciso di andarsene da San Francisco per un po’. Entrambi venivano dalla campagna ed amavano quei luoghi, lontani dal frastuono e dalla frenesia della città.  
Sapeva che Bones gli avrebbe proposto di tornare a casa, ci avrebbe scommesso qualunque cosa, gli era bastato vedere il sorriso sulla bocca di Leonard per arrendersi.  
I compagni di accademia gli avevano detto che aveva sbagliato, che il dottor McCoy non avrebbe mai capitolato. Avevano puntato su questo.  
Jim sorrise era nato tutto da una scommessa e poi tutto era cambiato.

Su di noi nemmeno una nuvola  
Su di noi l'amore è una favola  
Su di noi se tu vuoi volare.

Jim si lasciò cadere sull’erba profumata, trasse un profondo respiro per farlo tornare alla normalità dopo la lunga corsa.  
“Dannazione, Jim, sono un dottore non un maratoneta!” protestò Leonard piombando al suo fianco.  
Kirk non gli diede tempo di riprendere fiato, lo spinse a terra e gli si mise cavalcioni.  
Il cielo sopra di loro era limpido e terso, senza una nuvola. Così azzurro dal sembrare finto.  
Azzurro, non nero e punteggiato di stelle.  
Per quanto Jim amasse lo spazio, a volte gli mancava quell’azzurro accecante e limpido.  
“Sei un ragazzino impetuoso, James Tiberius Kirk” lo rimproverò il dottore posandogli una mano sulla guancia liscia.  
“Ho perso fin troppo tempo.”

Lontano dal mondo portati dal vento  
Non chiedermi dove si va  
Noi due respirando lo stesso momento  
Per fare l'amore qua e là.

“Dove andiamo, capitano?”  
“Non ha importanza il dove, basta che tu ed io si stia insieme” affermò baciandolo piano, assaporando la sua bocca, respirando la sua stessa aria.  
Bones gli tolse la maglietta vagando febbrilmente sulla schiena del ragazzo, voleva fare l’amore lì su quel prato, sotto quel cielo azzurro.

Mi stavi vicino e non mi accorgevo  
Di quanto importante eri tu  
Adesso ci siamo  
Fai presto  
Ti amo  
Non perdere un attimo in più.

Come aveva fatto Jim a non accorgersi durante i tre anni in Accademia, che Leonard per lui c’era sempre a qualunque ora del giorno e della notte.  
Quando si addormentava con la testa poggiata sui libri, lo metteva a letto.  
Quando si sbronzava a una festa, gli teneva la testa mentre vomitava.  
Quando portava una cadetta in camera, lui attendeva fuori sbuffando e imprecando.  
Quando si svegliava la notte gridando, lui lo cullava come un fratello.  
E lui non si era mai accorto di nulla.  
Era grazie a Leonard se era salito sull’Enterprise.

Ti porto lontano nei campi di grano  
Che nascono dentro di me  
Nei sogni proibiti di due innamorati  
Nel posto più bello che c'è  
Lontano dal mondo  
Portati dal vento  
Respira la tua libertà  
Giocare un momento  
Poi corrersi incontro  
Per fare l'amore qua e là.

La prima volta che si erano baciati, Jim non l’avrebbe mai dimenticata.  
La titubanza e la paura negli occhi di Leonard, nel stare facendo qualcosa di peccaminoso e proibito.  
“Ti fidi di me?” aveva sussurrato impaziente a pochi centimetri dalla bocca dell’altro che, in un sospiro, aveva risposto “Sì.”  
Quanto le loro labbra si erano toccate tutto era scomparso e loro erano lontani da lì, portati dal vento, liberi, mentre le loro mani giocavano con la pelle dell’altro e i loro corpi si rincorrevano l’un l’altro.

Su di noi nemmeno una nuvola  
Su di noi l'amore è una favola  
Su di noi se tu vuoi volare.  
Mi stavi vicino e non mi accorgevo  
Di quanto importante eri tu  
Adesso ci siamo  
Fai presto  
Ti amo  
Non perdere un attimo in più.

“Ti amo” aveva detto Leonard, stesi sull’erba profumata dopo aver fatto l’amore, il cielo azzurro privo di nuvole era il testimone di quello che stava accadendo.  
Jim aveva sollevato la testa sostenendosela con una mano, fissando i suoi occhi azzurri come il cielo su di loro, in quelli dell’altro.  
Leonard fece un sorriso incerto e lo baciò piano sentendolo sorridere.  
Jim si lasciò stendere sull’erba e abbracciò il compagno.  
Altri avevano detto quelle parole a Jim Kirk, ma lui non ci aveva mai creduto e aveva subito troncato la relazione, ma con Bones era diverso lo sapeva…

Su di noi ancora una volta dai  
Su di noi  
Di te non mi stanco mai  
Solo noi  
Su di noi  
Ancora una volta dai  
Su di noi  
Di te non mi stanco mai  
Noi  
Solo noi  
Su di noi  
Solo noi.

“Ancora” gemette Jim mentre il dottore lo baciava sul collo. Lasciando sentieri bollenti sulla sua pelle aabronzata.  
Jim lo sapeva, non si sarebbe mai stancato di Leonard, mai…  
“Solo noi” mormorò accarezzandogli i capelli.  
“Solo noi” confermò McCoy perdendosi negli occhi chiari del suo capitano.

\---  
Note dell’Autrice: l’idea di questa song-fic mi è venuta in macchina tornando a casa dal lavoro!  
Alla radio hanno mandato in onda questa canzone e, mentre guidavo, mi si è delineata nella mente questa cosa. Soprattutto mi sono venuti in mente Jim e Bones.  
Ok prima fanfic con questo pairing ^_^ consideratelo uno dei miei soliti esperimenti.  
Un Kiss  
Bombay


End file.
